


Work~

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi comes home from work and Eren greets him.<br/>[Yo its an AU because canon-verse is hard to write, i hope you still like it <3]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Authors Note: For Okami_Sama, one of my best friends on here! :D Also, sorry its an AU. Canon-Verse is hard to write. :( And this is pretty dern short. *screaMS* IM SO LAZY IM SORRY

 

 Levi walked through the door and closed it, slamming it with more force than needed.  Immediately he threw his bag to the floor, however, in its proper place and hung his jacket on the hinge. Another shitty day at work. As always. But _as_ always, he pushed through it and got it done. That was the only plus.

 "Your home!" Said a rather high pitched voice. Eren threw his arms around Levi and hugged him tightly.

 "Mhm."

 "I made us dinner" Eren said with an innocent smile, placing a kiss on Levi's cheek. He proceeded to lead him into the kitchen, an array of sushi and noodles on the table, with other food items.

 "Looks good." Levi said plainly, sitting down at the table.

 "You could be appreciative for once!" Eren hissed, tossing a pair of chopsticks at the man. Levi caught them and broke them open, putting some food on his plate.

 "I _am_ appreciative."

 Eren shook his head. "Your so plain all the time, all you do is sleep and go to work."

 Levi stood with a sigh, and walked the few short feet over to Eren and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I **_do_ ** appreciate everything you do. Don't be an idiot."

 With a soft blush on his cheeks, Eren nodded, holding back a smile.

 

XXX


End file.
